1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing device which, in dubbing a program reproduced from a first recording medium into a second recording medium having at least two recording regions and into a third recording medium in synchronism, makes it possible to accomplish the recording into the second recording medium and into the third recording medium without interruption in the recording even when the recording region is changed over in the second recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
CD players which are devices capable of reproducing CDs (compact discs) have now been widely used. There have further been widely used disc media capable of recording and reproducing audio data, such as mini-discs (MDs)(trade name), and recording/reproducing devices adapted to these disc media. There have also been widely used audio systems by combining an MD recorder/player which is a recording/reproducing device adapted to MDs, a CD player and a cassette tape recorder/player.
In the systems such as the MD recorder/player and the CD player, the audio data are managed in a unit of a so-called xe2x80x9cprogramxe2x80x9d. The program referred to in this specification stands for a data group that is managed and recorded as a unit on the disc, as represented by, for example, a tune and, generally, a xe2x80x9ctrackxe2x80x9d in the case of audio data.
The above audio systems have generally been so constructed as to execute the so-called dubbing by recording the audio data reproduced by a CD player into an MD and a tape simultaneously by using an MD recorder/player and a cassette tape recorder/player. There has further been proposed a system constituted to execute the so-called high-speed dubbing to accomplish the recording in a decreased period of time.
In the high-speed dubbing, a disc revolution control system and a reproduced signal processing system in the CD player are so controlled as to reproduce the CD at a predetermined multiplied speed which is faster than a normal reproducing speed which has not been multiplied. In the MD recorder/player and in the cassette tape recorder/player, too, the recorded signal processing system is controlled so as to operate at a multiplied speed to meet the multiplied speed for reproducing the CD, and the audio data reproduced by the CD player are input and are recorded into the MD and into the cassette tape. In a device of a combination of, for example, a CD player which is a reproducing device, an MD recorder/player and a cassette tape recorder/player which are recording devices, it is easy to simultaneously operate the CD player, the MD recorder/player and the cassette tape recorder/player at a predetermined multiplied speed for high-speed dubbing. Even in a system comprising a reproducing device and plural separate recording devices, the operations of the reproducing device and of the plural recording devices can be controlled in synchronism to easily realize a low-speed dubbing or a high-speed dubbing provided the communication is accomplished among them by using, for example, cables for control operation.
Considered below is a case where a first recording medium which may be a CD is reproduced by the CD player, a second recording medium which may be a tape is dubbed by the cassette tape recorder/player and a third recording medium which may be an MD is dubbed by the MD recorder/player, simultaneously, by using the above-mentioned recording/reproducing device and the recording/reproducing method. Namely, the data are normally recorded when there is used an MD which is the third recording medium having a recording capacity equal to, or greater than, the recording capacity of the CD which is the first recording medium. In the case of the cassette tape which is the second recording medium in which a leader tape and an end tape are stuck to the leading part and the end part of the recording medium, however, the dubbing is interrupted when the recording surface is changed from the surface A which is a first recording/reproducing surface and is usually called front surface over to the surface B which is a second recording/reproducing surface which is usually called back surface, i.e., the dubbing is interrupted in a section where a shut-off occurs.
Further, at the time when the first recording/reproducing surface of the cassette tape which is the second recording medium is to be changed over to the second recording/reproducing surface thereof, it can be contrived to resume the synchronous dubbing by making an access to the head of a tune on the side of the CD which is the first recording medium reproduced at the end of the first surface, introducing a pose after the access has been made, effecting the recording of the second recording medium and resetting the pose on the side of the CD which is the first recording medium after the recording/reproducing surface of the cassette tape which is the second recording medium is completely changed over to the second recording/reproducing surface thereof. In this case, however, the same tune is dubbed twice into the MD which is the third recording medium, one of these tunes being recorded in an incomplete form. Dubbing of the same tune two times results in a decrease in the recording time on the side of the MD.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a recording/reproducing device for dubbing a program recorded in a first recording medium into a second recording medium having at least two recording regions and into a third recording medium in parallel, comprising:
reproduction means for reproducing a program from said first recording medium;
first recording means for recording the program reproduced by said reproduction means into said second recording medium;
second recording means for recording the program reproduced by said reproduction means into said third recording medium;
detector means for detecting the occurrence of change-over of the recording region into where the program is recorded on said second recording medium;
conveyer means for conveying said reproduction means to a head part of the program being reproduced from said first recording medium;
eraser means for erasing a predetermined program recorded in said third recording medium; and
control means which, when said detector means has detected the occurrence of change-over of the recording region into where the program is recorded on said second recording medium, controls said second recording means to no longer record the program into said third recording medium, controls said conveyer means so as to convey said reproduction means to the head part of the program of said first recording medium that had been reproduced at the time when said detector means has detected the occurrence of change-over of the program recording region of said second recording medium, controls said reproduction means, said first recording means and said second recording means so as to execute the dubbing in synchronism after the change-over of the recording region of said second recording medium has been completed, subsequently and controls said eraser means to erase the program that has been recorded in said third recording medium just before the occurrence of change-over of the program recording region of the second recording medium.
The present invention further has an object of providing a recording/reproducing method of copying a program recorded in a first recording medium into a second recording medium having at least two recording regions and into a third recording medium in parallel, comprising:
a step of reproducing a program from said first recording medium, and recording the reproduced program into said second recording medium and into said third recording medium;
a step of detecting the occurrence of change-over of the recording region into where the program is recorded on said second recording medium;
a step of halting the recording of the program into said third recording medium when there is detected the occurrence of change-over of the recording region of said second recording medium into where the program is recorded, and reproducing the program of the first recording medium from the head part thereof that had been reproduced at the time when the occurrence of change-over of the recording region of the second recording medium was detected;
a step of controlling the reproduction of the program from the first recording medium, controlling the recording of the program into said second recording medium and the recording of said program into said third recording medium in synchronism after the completion of change-over of the recording region of said second recording medium into where the program is recorded; and
a step of erasing the program recorded into said third recording medium just before the occurrence of change-over of the recording region of said second recording medium.
The invention further has an object of providing a recording/reproducing device for dubbing a program recorded in a first recording medium into a second recording medium having at least two recording regions and into a third recording medium in parallel, comprising:
reproduction means for reproducing a program from said first recording medium;
first recording means for recording the program reproduced by said reproduction means into said second recording medium;
second recording means for recording the program reproduced by said reproduction means into said third recording medium;
change-over detector means for detecting the occurrence of change-over of the recording region into where the program is recorded on said second recording medium;
sound detector means for detecting the presence of data of the program reproduced from said first recording medium;
conveyer means for conveying said reproduction means to a head part of the program being reproduced from said first recording medium;
eraser means for erasing a predetermined program recorded in said third recording medium; and
control means which, when said change-over detector means has detected the occurrence of change-over of the recording region into where the program is recorded on-said second recording medium and when said sound detector means has detected sound, controls said second recording means to no longer record the program into said third recording medium, controls said conveyer means so as to convey said reproduction means to the head part of the program of said first recording medium that had been reproduced at the time when said detector means has detected the occurrence of change-over of the program recording region of said second recording medium, controls said reproduction means, said first recording means and said second recording means so as to execute the dubbing in synchronism after the change-over of the recording region of said second recording medium has been completed, controls said eraser means to erase the program that has been recorded in said third recording medium just before the occurrence of change-over of the program recording region of the second recording medium, controls said second recording means to no longer record the program into said third recording medium when said change-over detector means has detected the occurrence of change-over of the program recording region of said second recording medium and when said sound detector means has detected no sound, and controls said reproduction means, said first recording means and said second recording means so as to continue the dubbing in synchronism after the completion of change-over of the recording region of said second recording medium.